johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and Conquer: Red Alert (Part 5: The War of The 3 Powers, Soviet Campaign)
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is Part 5 of this story series, and this will cover the story of "Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3" ''as another war is about to begin, this time in an altered reality from the rest of the Red Alert series. How exactly did this happen? Well, this is what this page will try to cover. This part will cover the Soviet Campaign. Prelude to War Around a year after the Post-War Crisis as the Allies has again defeated the Soviets, Premier Romanov has fled the nation as the USSR is on the verge of total collapse. Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko and General Nikolai Kurkov have decided to try out the top-secret Soviet Time Machine, but the Soviet scientist that is a part of the project (Gregor Zelinsky) said that the machine isn't tested and doesn't know if it works. Desperate, Cherdenko orders Zelinsky to activate it anyway. The 3 men then enter the Time Machine and transport to Brussels in 1927. During the Solvay International Physics Conference, they see Albert Einstein giving out some kind of speech. Cherdenko (though he didn't say so) was going to do something to Einstein before he could help the Allies. So (like Einstein did to Hitler before) shook his hand and erased Einstein. Now that the Soviets altered time, they come to find out that not only Cherdenko is the Soviet Premier, but the Soviets are now stronger than the Allies and conquered almost all of Europe. But the Soviets' meddling with time was not without consequences. They have inadvertently created a third superpower out of Japan: ''The Empire of The Rising Sun, which is now looking to take over the world themselves, beginning with the Soviet Union. Despite Krukov's orders to launch nuclear weapons, they couldn't, because they erased Einstein before he could help the Allies, they also erased nuclear weapons. Now the Soviets must face 2 enemies simultaneously. Who will win? Nobody knows. The Cast (Soviets) Premier Anatoly Cherdenko: The new Soviet Premier. With the Soviets on the verge of total victory in Europe, this new Empire of The Rising Sun seeks to conquer the world themselves. Cherdenko will make sure that this doesn't happen as well as pounding the Allies into submission. Though, he could have an ulterior motive to what he plans to do. General Nikolai Krukov: '''The commanding general of the Soviets. He is brave as he is volatile and commands his forces with sheer brutality. Having a large ego, he doesn't like it when other commanders (especially those with less experience then him) take the credit for the Soviet victories. '''Dasha Fedorovich: '''The Soviet intel officer. She does well at her job as she informs the commander, Krukov, and Cherdenko on what is happening with the Soviet forces, and she'll stand with the commander every step of the way. '''Cmdr. Oleg Vodnik: A one-time lowly Conscript. He earned his rank of commander with many of the Soviet victories. He will use heavy armor units to crush the USSR's enemies. 'Cmdr. Nikolai Moskvin: '''A Soviet Commander who is unpredictable as he is temperamental. Moskvin has multiple personality disorder and his mood changes with a blink of an eye, but one thing is for sure is that he has a thing for the Soviets' Tesla Technology and will use it to it's very best on his missions. '''Cmdr. Zhana Agonskaya: '''One of the fewer female commanders in the Soviet military. She'll see to it that her missions are complete, and her key to victory is in the Soviet Airforce. The War (Soviets) In the midst of what is going to be the Soviet Union's greatest victory, the mysterious Empire of The Rising Sun begins its campaign for the world and it begins with the destruction of the Soviet Union. Premier Cherdenko informs the new Soviet commander about what is going on and how the Empire is going to attack the Soviet city of Leningrad in hopes to make a last stand for the "Motherland". The new commander is given the job to protect the city from impending Imperial invasion, (especially key buildings such as the Peter & Paul Fortress and the Hermitage Museum. The commander is also introduced to the Soviet Commander: Natasha Volkova. The commander sends Natasha to eliminate the Imperial Warriors who are attacking the fortress. After training some Flak Troopers, the commander (along with Oleg) defends the city from the first few waves. Then, the commander defends the Hermitage Museum, and then as the Empire send their Shogun Battleships down the river, the Commander sends Natasha to destroy them. With the Shogun Battleships destroyed, the Soviets defended the city. Though the Soviets were successful at defending Leningrad, an angry Krukov informs the commander that Leningrad was just a diversion set up by the Empire. Then, Dasha informs the commander and Krukov that the Empire has captured one of the USSR's launching facilities, this one in Krasna-45, and Krukov suggests that they can use that facility against the Empire. The commander was then ordered to reclaim the launch facility and destroy the Imperial forces in the region. The commander has a limited force, but he along with Moskvin who is commanding Natasha on this mission is determined to find the secret imperial base and recover the launch facility. While on this mission, the commander and Moskvin rescued some captured Soviet units such as War Bears and Tesla Troopers. Eventually, the Soviet units reach the launch facility and launch a satellite into orbit. Then, the amusement park near the launch facility removes its disguise, it's an Imperial Base. The commander and Moskvin destroy the base and flush the Empire out of Krasna-45. Taking back the Motherland With the Soviets liberating their homeland from the Empire, the Soviets have information that involves the Empire is at an important area in the USSR, the port town of Vladivostok. Though Krukov, still skeptical of the new commander's skills, doesn't think that the commander is up to the task, but Cherdenko goes ahead and gives the commander the mission to liberate Vladivostok from the Empire. With this, the Soviets can have the full might of their navy. The commander along with Zhana Agonskaya plans to liberate the port town as they have information that the commanding officer of the Empire: ''Crown Prince Tatsu wants his command center built in Vladivostok. After building up a sizable force with Conscripts, Flak Troopers, and even the new Stingray ship. The commander and Zhana destroy the Imperial Bases and recover whatever the Empire has either captured or destroyed. During this mission, the Soviets discover that Tatsu has indeed constructed a Palace in the port town. After a barrier was activated, a King Oni robot tried to destroy the Soviet force, but after the forcefield died, the Soviets laid waste to Tatsu's Palace and destroyed it. Thus, Vladivostok was taken back and the Soviets successfully defended their home nation. Taking Europe On the Global News. The USA has sworn in a new President: Howard T. Ackerman, and he has stated that the USA will now help the Allies in Western Europe (knowing that the US is next of the Soviets take Europe). Cherdenko has told the commander that the Soviets have little time to defeat the Allies before American Reinforcements can come in. General Krukov then informs the commander that they must take the Swiss capital of Geneva before the Allies reinforce the city. Krukov also said that he will join the commander and Oleg in this battle. The commander and Oleg have beaten back the Allies and made room for Krukov. As Krukox joined the battle, he provided additional support for the commander and Oleg as they try to rid the city of the Allies. As the commander captured the Swiss Banks for additional resources as well as building up a force of Conscripts, Flak Troopers, Tesla Troopers, Hammer Tanks, and V4 Rockets. The Soviets were able to take the city and further push the Allies back. Cherdenko congratulates the commander on another victory, though it's much to the annoyance of Krukov (who Cherdenko cuts off). Cherdenko then introduces the commander to Dr. Gregor Zelinsky who informs the commander and Cherdenko that the Allies have a top-secret weapon research facility somewhere in the Greek town of Mykonos, Cherdenko suspects that the Allies are creating a superweapon which they call the "Proton Collider". Cherdenko gives the commander the job to capture this facility and steal the information before the Allies can create the Proton Collider, but just as Cherdenko was about to finish what he was about to say, a helicopter came as of from nowhere and tries to kill Cherdenko, an attempt on his life was made. Nevertheless, the commander and Zhana take on an island-hopping mission in Greece as they destroy the forward bases with forces of Stingrays and Twinblades. As they got closer to the research facility, the commander sends an engineer to capture the facility. It would take some time to extract the information in this facility, as the commander and Zhana had to use their forces to defend the facility from the Allies (commanders Warren Fuller and Giles Price), the commander and Zhana succeed and the information is now extracted. Meanwhile, Cherdenko recovered from his injuries (mostly his head wounds) and while the janitors were cleaning and repairing the Premier office. Cherdenko informs that the Allies will try to make a last stand at the Von Esling Airforce Base in Iceland, if they destroy the base, Europe will fall under the Soviet banner, again Krukov will join the commander (and Oleg) on this mission, Cherdenko said that he'll uncover the culprit that tried to assassinate him. The mission starts as the commander and Oleg build up their forces. But as Krukov arrives, he takes the resources from the commander, leaving the commander with almost nothing to work with. As the Soviets try to destroy the Allied base, Cherdenko informs the commander and Oleg that Krukov is the traitor and gives him the order to eliminate him. The commander than goes after Krukov destroys his command tower and leaves Krukov to die. Then, Krukov's forces become the commander's, and with this, the commander uses this massive force to destroy the Air Base and thus Europe is now under the Soviet banner. Death of a God Due to the commander's victories over the Allies and Europe, Cherdenko promotes the commander to General. Then, Dasha informs the General and Cherdenko that Imperial Forces still occupy some areas in the USSR, Cherdenko's plan to deal with it. Strike at their very heart, kill their Emperor. The General is given the job to kill Emperor Yoshiro at his palace at Mt. Fuji. But as Cherdenko ends his message. Dr. Zelinsky tells the General about the Soviet Time Machine and how time changed and wants only the General to know of this. He then ends his transmission. In the first part of the mission, the General commands a Conscript while Moskvin commands a war bear. After creating a distraction, the Conscript then goes for the Emperor, but the Emperor in the garden was just a clever imposter. The conscript and War Bear were then captured, but this was enough time the Soviets need to land their MCVs at Mt. Fuji. The General builds up the base fast as well as building up the forces the General needs to fight against the Empire's commanders: Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai, and Naomi Shirada. It was a long battle, but the General defeats the Imperial commanders and the forces move onto the Emperor's Palace. As the Emperor's Palace was destroyed. Yoshiro himself (in his own advanced King Oni robot) decides to go down fighting against the Soviets. But the battle was short, and the Emperor dies by the Soviet General's forces. The Empire of The Rising Sun was no more. Cherdenko's Traps Cherdenko watches as the remans of Yoshiro's robot smolder. He congratulates the general on the victory over the Empire. With the Empire now done with, the Soviets again turn their attention to the reeling Allies. Cherdenko is now using the idea of deception. He wants the Allies to make like they want to sign a peace treaty, but as the Allies come to sign the treaty, the Soviets will destroy them. So this is a trap, and the general (along with Zhana) is the bait. The general and Zhana build their forces as the Allied high command (led by Robert Bingham) arrive at Easter Island (where the "treaty" would be signed). As the Allies arrive, the Soviets show their true colors and attacked the Allies. After a pretty lengthy battle, the general was able to defeat the Allies. Cherdenko then arrives at Easter Island. But as the General defeats the Allies. Cherdenko says to the General that he no longer has any use for him and considers him a threat to his power. Now the General has to defeat Cherdenko. The General builds a force of Apocalypse Tanks, Flak Troopers, Twinblades, and Kirov and head for Cherdenko's Volcano base. With the Kirov force, the General defeats Cherdenko at the volcano base. Total Soviet Victory The Soviet General defeats Cherdenko (especially on the brink of total victory). Now the time has come to eliminate the Allies once and for all. When the general was busy fighting Cherdenko, whatever Allied force was left at Easter Island retreated to the USA. President Ackerman has massed the last of the Allies in New York. The General is now given the mission to destroy the Allies in New York. In the first part of the mission. The General commands Terror drones to destroy Allied tanks and prospectors and then Soviet reinforcements arrived to lay waste to Ft. Bradley. After that, the General (along with Moskvin) was given a base and is now fighting a full force of the Allies as they had a very strong base at the Statue of Liberty. The General built a force of Dreadnaughts, Akula Submarines, Stingrays, Kirov Airships and even Apocalypse Tanks to fight against the Allies, the general even trained an engineer to capture the NY Stock Exchange to add to resources to the Soviet General. After a long, hard battle. The General was able to destroy the Allied Base and even the Statue of Liberty. With the Allied surrender at New York, the city was renamed "Commandergrad". A statue of Lenin replaces Liberty, and the world is now under the Soviet banner. The Soviet General returns to Moscow and is given a hero's welcome, and was even sworn in as the Premier of a new Global Soviet Republic. That will do it for this part. If you want to read about the Allied Campaign, click here. If you want to read about the Empire Campaign, click here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.